To scared to talk
by Jennifer1
Summary: Something happened to Bella. Something bad. Something she blames herself for. Please read and review. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is my first time writing and I want to know how I did. Please review I promise the next chapter will be better!!!!!!!!!!**

I just sat there on the soft and comfy couch. My mom was about to break down and cry again. Her eyes were all watery. She sent me to four therapist already but nothing will make me talk. I would never talk again. My mom was considering to take me to Charlie-my dad. But I didn't care. No one cared for me. I felt like garbage. Like crap mostly. But it was all my fault.

" Bella. I just don't know what to say anymore." My mom started to crying after the last word. Phil then came in the room and started soothing her. I never liked Phil. He was never mean to but he was the one who thought it would be better for me to go live with Charlie. " Bella, it's… just…hard. Maybe you'd want to spend time with your dad. Emmett will be there so maybe you'll talk to him." She broke off crying Phil was soothing her again. Not even Emmett could get me to talk. I just wanted to fade away. Maybe life would be better that way. After an hour of watching my mom cry and speak to me it was settled I was going to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing that meant a lot to me. So because I got some good reviews here's the next chapter.**

_Flashback :_

_" Come on Bella we're going to be late! " Ashley screamed . But I would never argue with her. She's been my friend since the first grade, and we were now in ninth. Ashley hated being late for parties. Which is why she was screaming at me. Ashley was planning to take me to a college party. Where of course will have college boys. _

_I checked my hair in the mirror one last time before running down stairs. I was wearing a red dress just above my knees. " Come on Bella!!!!!!" I ran down the stairs almost falling but I caught myself this time. Ashley was right in front of the door. " Tough you long enough." She muttered with a smile on her face. " Wow you look hot Bella!" I slapped her and she started laughing again. We got in her car. But it wasn't really hers it was her brothers. She said she knew how to drive so I wasn't freaking out about it.. "So you nerves.?" She asked. I looked at her._

_" No why would I be?" I was never afraid of parties maybe my self consciences but not scared. The party thought place in a huge house maybe even a mansion. We rang the door bell and some guy opened it for us. He was tall and very cute. But I then I saw how he was looking at me. __Almost like he wanted to do me then anything.**(AN: meaning he wanted to sleep with her.)**_

_ I ran to Ashley's side. She kept walking to the food table. She grabbed a drink making sure it was punch before she drank it. No one paid any attention to use. I felt invisible. Then I felt someone's eyes on me I turned to see who it was and it surprised me. James was staring right at me. He walked up to me. I turned to see if Ashley was still behind me but she wasn't. I looked around searching for her._

_" Hey there looking for someone?" I turned to see who was talking. It was James. I was suddenly confused. James was a hot junior why was he talking to a stupid freshmen._

_" I wasn't looking for anyone." I answered softly just in case my eyes were playing a trick on me and no one was really talking to me._

_" I want to show you something." He said grabbing my hand. I followed him uncertain if I should go or not. He lead me to the back where there was an old shed I took me behind it. He softly started stroking my cheek making me blush. Then he started stroking my arm leaving goose bump behind. _

_He tilted my head to look at him. He was very cute gorgeous even. Then he kissed me. He kissed me hard. Then he pushed me to the ground and started kissing me all over. I wanted him to stop but I couldn't even open my mouth. His hand went up my thigh. This made me scream. I screamed so loud the world could have heard it but I heard nothing. He placed a hand on my mouth and he finished doing what he wanted to. _

_He left me there and went back to the party. Once I knew he was gone I ran I ran straight to Ashley's car. She left the door unlocked so I went in and felt like I wanted to die. Why had I followed him in the first place. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I wanted to scream as loud as I could to try and heal what I was going through . But I kept it in. It felt like an eternity when Ashley finally came in the car._

_" Hey I was looking all over for you. Where did you go?" Then she saw the look on my face and got loud. Ashley hated seeing me hurt like this. " What happened Bella.?" She looked really concerned._

_" Nothing I just feel awful. Like I'm getting sick or something." I lied_

_" You do look awful. Let me get you home." She dropped me of at my house. And insisted on bring me inside. " I now your lying to me Bella please tell me what's really on your mind." Since my parents weren't home for a while she kept asking me the same question over and over again. _

_Eventually she stopped. She knew I would talk to her when I was ready. But she was wrong I've only gotten worse. I haven't talked since. And the worst part is that I dream of him._

_End of flashback_

**Hope this answers any of your questions. I know there are a couple of stories like this but I had to write it. Please if you read my story review it will mean a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for reviewing my story. I never thought I would even get more then one review. So because you did review here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

My mom drove me to the airport the next day. Phil even came with her. Phil didn't even look at me most of the time. I knew he didn't care one bit if I went. He only cared if I stayed. My mom started to cry again. She's been doing that a lot lately. It killed me every time I saw her like that. Sometimes I would try to talk to her but nothing would come out. I waved my last good bye to her and she waved back. Did I mention that is was my first time leaving her. That's pretty much why it was hard for me too. Once I was on the plain and we were flying in the air I fell asleep.

Once I was asleep I saw James. He was smiling at me. That evil smile I once thought was sexy. Then the image changed. I was in a hall way. I walked down the hall but it seemed like forever. Then the bell rang and all of a sudden I was being surrounded by all the kids in the school. Then James came out of the crowed. He just looked at me. Then he finally spoke.

"So Isabella here to tell everyone I "raped" you. Or are you going to make up some other lie?" He asked. I didn't talk. I tried to move my feet to maybe runaway but I couldn't. " What's the matter Isabella scared that every one my think you're a liar? Well you don't have to worry about that. Every one already knows you're a liar." He said. I still didn't say anything. I knew what he did to me and I didn't need to prove it to anyone. Victoria came to stand by James. Followed by her lovely sidekick Rachel. Victoria whispered something in James ear that made him laugh. Then she turned to look at me again.

" Your so ugly you'd pay any one to believe your little lie. Why would my James even think about touching you?" Her words really hurt me. I felt a tear drop down my left cheek. I never had some one call me ugly in front of the whole school. Every one started to laugh. Which made me cry more. Then I heard Rachel speak.

" Look you made the whore cry. Nice job." They laugh.

Then someone was shaking me. " Sweetheart wake up." I heard a woman's voice. I opened my eyes. It was just a dream I told my self. (More like a nightmare.) I looked at her. She looked really young maybe twenty three, twenty four. She smiled at me. I got off the plain. Once I got my bag I tried to look for Charlie. But he wasn't any where. Instead I saw a muscular guy with curly hair. Emmett! I walked up to him. He saw me.

"Hey bells how it going." Before he could finish his sentence he was hugging me so hard I couldn't breath. I hit him with my bag. He let me go. "Sorry bells I missed you. So how was your day?" I just looked at him not knowing weather to answer or ignore his question. I guess I took to long to choose. " Fine don't talk to me." Then he pretended to fake cry. Why did he have to be so embarrassing. People walked by us looking at him like he was crazy. I patted his back which probable looked a little funny. After a while he stopped crying. " Ok I'm feeling a little better."

Then on our way to the car he talked about his girlfriend who was named Rosalie and how she was so pretty. I was glad for my brother he seemed to really like her. Once we got home Charlie was already there. He also talked to me for a while filling me in on his everyday life. I felt good to be with my brother and Charlie.

I went to bed at ten but really fell asleep way latter then that. I thought about school and how hard it would be without Ashley. So I started txting her about everything. I even told her about my dream. She was really worried and wanted to be here with me. Which made me feel a lot better then before. At least I had one true friend. When I finally fell asleep it was two in the morning at least I had four hours of sleep left. But when I closed my eyes I saw James and didn't want to sleep anymore. But I knew I had to get some sleep so I ignored his face and hoped I wouldn't dream. But because I was so unlucky I had a similar dream to the one on the plain.

My dream didn't end(it never did.) I woke up to seeing Emmett jumping on my bed sing "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me."

**Sorry this chapter was supposed to be longer. I promise next chapter will be very long. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing. By the way Bella and Emmett are fraternal twins in my story.(I know weird but I had to.) Yes I got my idea from the book speak. So because I got reviews here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Waking up to Emmett sing was not a pleasant sound. But eventually he stopped. As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but wonder about forks high. I never had time to think about it but now I do. In a way I was relieved, no more James. But I still had dreams about him.

I prayed that school would go by fast. But I had a funny feeling that it wouldn't. Once me and Emmett were ready I got in his jeep. Man was it hug. On the way to school he kept talking about Rosalie. He really did love her. I was happy for him. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to meet the right person. But once I thought of that I couldn't help but remember what James once said to me.

_Flashback:_

_" Hey Isabella." He whispered in my ear. I twitched at the sound of his voice. He seemed to notice and wouldn't sop blowing in my ear. " Your so ugly. Did you know that? No one likes you." I pretended I was deaf and made no response. But really I couldn't stop my self from wondering, am I ugly?_

_End of flashback._

" Bella are you listening to me?" Emmett said. I snapped out of my flashback. Then looked at Emmett and nodded. His looked at me as if to say I was lying. Which I was. The truth was that I really never felt good anymore. Sometimes I would wish that I was never born. Why did I have to go to that stupid party any way. Or better yet why did I have to fallow James in the first place. I'm so stupid.

It didn't take long to get to the school. Emmett parked right in front of the main office. Before leaving the car Emmett reminded me to go to the building in front of us so I could get my schedule.

The room was quite warm when I got in. The lady at the desk smiled at me as she saw me coming closer. She knew exactly who I was with out even asking. Which was perfect because of my "condition". I guessed Charlie informed them. She should me the map telling me exactly where to go and the faster way to get there.

Emmett looked over my schedule at insisted on walking to my first period class. Once I got in the classroom there was hardly anyone there. I took a seat in the back. Hoping that no one would notice my presence. After a while more kids started to fill the seats some people even though the time to stare me down. I really didn't pay any attention to them so eventually they stopped. I Started to doodle in my notebook taking my self away from the world

"Hi you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice." I turned to see her take her hand out. So I quickly shook it. Alice was about 5 feet tall, beautiful dark brown hair and her face was very beautiful too. She seemed sad about the way my response was to her but that she didn't let that bother her. "So Isabella How do you like the town so far?" She asked. I kept doodling on my notebook. Hoping she would get the clue and stop wasting her time with a girl like me. But me not responding her made no difference. She still kept talking. " So since you don't want to talk I will. You already know my name so I guess I could start by talking about the things I like to do. I love to shop and design stuff. Hey maybe I could take you shopping sometime." She kept talking till the teacher started the class. Which made stop.

I didn't pay attention to the teacher but I would look at her when I knew I should and copied down the stuff she wrote on the board. I did that the whole time. Then when she was done with the lesson, she quickly introduced me.

Everyone turned to look at me. I at that very moment I wanted to die. Why did she do that for? One girl rolled her eyes at me and others looked at me with a death glare. I ignored it. We still had about five minutes left so I quickly grabbed my notebook from the desk and started to doodle.

"So are you going to talk to me?" Alice asked after a while. I almost forgot her presence. Why was she wasting her time talking to me? She got mad and took my notebook from my hands and set it on the table. " Please talk to me." She begged " Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't help it. So I shook my head no. Her mood lightened. " So why won't you talk to me?" I grabbed my notebook and wrote that _I couldn't_. I passed it to her. She read it and looked relieved. Then she wrote something back.

_Oh that makes sense._ I smiled. Ten she wrote some thing else _So Isabella your Emmett sister right?_ I wrote back _Yes and please call me Bella._ She read it and said

"Sorry." I smiled at her to let her know it was okay. Then the bell rang and everyone almost ran to the door. " So can you sit with me at lunch?" I nodded. She smiled and skipped to her next class.

My next classes went by pretty quick. I wasn't paying attention to any of them. I was physically there but mentally I wasn't. My mine drifted back and forth to James. I still couldn't believe that I would never see him again. I would never have to go though the pain of seeing the guy who raped me.

Sometimes my mind would drifted to Alice. Why was she spending her time talking to me? Everyone else didn't even say hi. Sometimes I would get stares but that's about it. I even over heard some girl talking about three other new kids. Which was wired because I thought I was the only one new to the town. None of my teachers asked me to answer a question. Which made me believe that Charlie has spoke to the school.

After fifth period was over everyone was in a rush. Guess they didn't want to miss lunch. I took my time walking out of the building and into the cafeteria. Before I went in I could feel my heart beat faster with each step. What if Alice wasn't there yet who could I sit with. There was always Emmett. But he probable had his own friends.

Once I went in the first thing I noticed was the number of kids. I knew that the town was small but there were a lot of kids. Alice came running to me.

" Hey Bella!" She said almost screaming over the noise. She got on the lunch line and made me follow her. I didn't want anything but Alice still bought me food.

I followed her to the table where I saw Emmett arguing with some blond kid. Alice introduced me to everyone. Emmett laughed when he saw me.

" Hey Bells. Alice told me you'd come." Then I met Jasper Alice's boyfriend. He said hi and I waved. Then I met Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend. Man was she pretty. She had long beautiful golden hair and her eyes were as blue as the ocean's. When I saw her my ego dropped a ton. But she seemed really nice. Alice and Rosalie were the ones who talked to me. I nodded when agreeing with them and smiled when they complemented me.

" Hey guys!" I heard a very beautiful musical voice say be hide me. I didn't turn.

" Hey Edward. This is my new friend Bella. Bella this is my brother Edward." He placed his hands on both my shoulders.

" Hello Bella." he whispered in my ear. I felt an electric charge go through me when he said this. But I still refused to turn. So he sat one the other side of me.

" Edward what though you so long?" Jasper asked.

" I punched a football player out of anger." Jasper laughed shaking his head. Emmett gave him a high five.

" What were you girls talking about before I got here?" Rosalie stared at him to see if he was serious. I stared at the table.

" Well we were pretty much discussing our next shopping trip." Alice answered.

" How interesting. So Bella where'd you move here from?" I had no choice but to look at him after he said my name. When I did I couldn't make myself look away. He was so beautiful. His eyes were even more beautiful. They were so green and his face was perfectly carved by angels. I couldn't answer him. So Alice did.

" She moved here from phoenix Arizona." Edward turned to look at her.

"Thank you for answering Alice but I believe I was talking to Bella."

" I know but Bella can't talk moron." He looked back at me.

" Are you sure you can't talk?" I nodded. Then turned to look away from him.

**End of chapter. I know that doesn't really go far into the story. But I had no choice. Please review then tomorrow I'll post the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Screaming) The twilight movie came out. (screaming again) . Anyway-before I go crazy- thanks for the reviewing. Here's the next chapter. In honor of the twilight movie finally on the big screen. Yes I'm obsessed.**

Chapter 5

I stared at the table hoping he would stop talking to me. First Alice now Edward what was wrong with this family. Rosalie went back to talking to me and Alice. I was surprised that Edward didn't ask any more questions.

But for some strange reason I was hurting inside because he didn't continue talking to me. I quickly thought about something else. I knew exactly what I was suddenly feeling for him and didn't want to show it. Edward deserves someone better then me. He shouldn't even waste his time looking at me. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward stale glance.

But I ignored it not wanting to seem interested in him. Even if I was he would never find out. I'd never put myself though that awful feeling of loving someone who doesn't love you back. Then have that same person humiliate you in front of everyone.

It's like what James said I'm ugly and a waste of space. Eventually Edward and everyone else will come to there senses.

After lunch I had biology. Joy! I hated that subject more then anything. Like I want to be a doctor. I followed Alice to her car. She wanted to take me to my next class and I wasn't in the mood to argue.

As I followed her I felt some ones stare on me. I turned and couldn't believe what I saw. James, Victoria and Rachel were in a circle discussing something. James was staring at me.

For a second I was paralyzed I couldn't move. I was numb to everything. Every image in my head of all the terrible things that he did to me were all coming back so clear. Almost like I was going though it again.

Why was he doing this to me? Why is he here? I felt like crying. But then that would only give him something else to laugh about. So I shoot back the tears refusing to let my pain out.

James kept staring at me not doing anything. I felt some one pull on my sweeter.

"What's wrong Bella?" I barley heard Alice's high pitch voice. I quickly turned to her and forced a smile on my face. She opened her mouth to say something but I pulled on her designer jacket to where her car was.

It was easy to find. She told me it was yellow and there was only one yellow car. I stopped when we got there. She looked confused.

" Bella are you ok?" I nodded smiling again. Hoping she would believe my lie. She looked like she wanted to say something else but stopped her self.

After Alice dropped me of at biology the teacher quickly told me where to sit. No one was sitting next to me which was good.

After about five minutes I got bored at listening to what the teacher had to say. I copied down what was on the board not thing about anything that had to do with biology.

My thoughts were filed with questions and fear. Had James followed me here? What if he rapes me again? I can't live with that. I swear if he touches me again I would kill myself. I couldn't live with that. Thinking about him gave me goose bumps all over.

Someone opened the door slamming it. I almost jumped in my seat. Everyone turned to see who it was.

" Ops. I didn't mean to slam it." Edward was standing at the door way looking nothing close to being sorry.

" Edward take a seat please and see me after class." you could tell that the teacher was trying so hard not to scream at him. I swiftly got the feeling that Edward did this a lot.

He made his way to the back but I turned to my notebook. He took a seat next to me making the loudest noise possible for a chair to make. Once again everyone turned their attention to him but I didn't bother. The teacher pretended not to notice.

Edward stared at me for five minutes straight. I pretended not to care. Then he took out something from his bag. A notebook, now he decides to take notes. Edward wrote something I was not able to read then quickly ripped the page out and slide it to me.

It said _Your very beautiful. Did you know that?_ I almost laughed, was this a joke? Why is he doing thins to me? Why can't he leave me alone? I wrote back to him. _Your not funny._ Then slid the paper to him. He wrote something else. _I'm serious._ I refused to believe it. Who dose he think he's dealing with here. I'm not stupid enough to believe that he finds me attractive. I was so annoyed. Then bell rang saving me from him. So I didn't have time to write back. I left before he could say anything. Feeling his stare burn though my back.

**I know it's not that long but you still have to review. The next chapter will be longer. Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! Guess what I saw on Sunday, Twilight!!! I saw it with one of my best friends Rachel and it was AWESOME! I know it didn't follow the book but even Robert Patterson was good and I think he's ugly. But his acting wasn't so bad. I think I'm in love. ( with the movie not Rob.) Seriously the movie was amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6

Alice was taking forever talking to her guidance counselor. She told me she wanted to be in every class with me. I guess she saw my reaction toward James she wanted to help me.

I felt the same familiar stare coming from behind me. All of my scenes told me to be scared. I turned curious to see who was behind me. Then I wish I hadn't. Standing there was James. Lucky for me Victoria and Rachel were not with him. But just seeing him made me wish I was never alive.

He had a vast smile on his face. Almost like he could read my fear and enjoyed it. I still refused to show how truly scared I was.

Seconds passed by so slowly now. I thought I was through being scared. I came to forks thinking that I was leaving my past behind me. But I was wrong. Why would god make me go through this all over again. I refused to remember what he did to me.

"Hey slut. See your taking up space again." His words didn't hurt me at all. I was numb to it. " I thought you'd be happy to see me. Wait… don't tell me you still think I raped you." He laughed. I still stood there. Every second that passed by I would hope for death. James was known to be violent. I got lucky and now he came here to finish me of so I wouldn't tell anyone what really happened. " Listen you are probably wondering why I'm here. But I don't feel like telling you now. I'd love to stay and chat but I have places to be." He blow a kiss at me then walked to his car and drove off. I held the tears back afraid that Alice would question me.

Alice finally came out and drove me home. She talked all the way there about shopping, but I was to caught up in what just happened to pay any attention. Would James really come back? As I was thinking of James Alice mentioned Edward.

Then all of my thoughts went to him. Out of no where my thought went to those beautiful green eyes and his hair. Even how beautiful his smile was. I wanted to see him again, even talk to him. But what if he thought I was stupid? Then I would make a fool out myself. I really didn't want to make my life more difficult then what it already was.

" Bella are you listening to me?" She asked looking at me. I nodded " Are you okay you seem to be always thinking about something." I nodded then smiled to let her know that nothing was wrong. " If you say so." I knew she didn't believe me. I was the worst liar in the would. But how else would you tell your new friend that you were in love with their brother.

When I got home I couldn't believe what I saw. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rachel. I stopped to make sure of what I was seeing.

" Hey Bells what's up?" Rachel turned to give me a death glare but my main concern was Emmett. How could he do this to me. " Oh I almost forgot this is Rachel, Edward's girlfriend." I gave him a questioning look he noticed. " I'm helping her with her homework." He said innocently. Not answering my question. When I gave him the questioning look I meant how could Edward go out with someone as mean as Rachel.

I thought I was going to cry. How could Edward do something like that to me? Rachel spoke to Emmet.

" Thanks for helping me. Your an amazing tutor." She said almost whispered it in his ear but stopped after remembering that I was there. I was about to be sick.

" Any time." Then she left without looking at me again. I was furious What was wrong with Emmet and Edward are they blind? I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I fell on my bed and cried quietly to myself. I hate my life. How could one person go though so much pain. I really didn't understand my feelings toward Edward. So why was I crying? Maybe deep down I knew that I wanted him all for myself.

The next day at school Emmett didn't talk as much which shocked me. School went by quick Alice sat next to me in every class except for biology. I ignored every note Edward wrote me. He eventually got mad and stopped. After class he pulled me aside in the hallway.

" Are you mad at me?" he asked I tried to walk away but he put a hand on my waist so I couldn't go anywhere. " Please, you can talk to me." I was suddenly confused. No one said that to me. Everyone thought I couldn't talk not that I didn't want to. Rachel came over and Edward quickly dropped the hand that was on my waist. After he let go I ran to where Alice was leaving Edward be hide.

" I hate her!" Alice said as soon as I reached her. I knew who she was talking about. " You'd think Edward was smarter then that but he's not." She made no comment on what happened between me and Edward, only on Rachel.

**Okay if you read my story review it. (And Writergirl27 txt me on what you thought of it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!!!!!!!! I had no choice but to post. Hope you like!**

Chapter7

Once I got home I went straight to my room. Emmett didn't say anything to me all day. I wondered what I did wrong. Why was he mad at me? I tried not to make such a big deal out of it. Even though it was. Emmett always had something to say even if it wasn't a pleasant word.

I laid on my bed reading. I was at the point to where I blocked out everything. Then Charlie opened my door saying someone wanted to talk to me. I put my book down. Then handed me the phone.

" Hey Bella I just wanted to let you know that to be ready for me to pick you up at seven. I will answer all your questions later." Alice rushed though the sentence. After she hung up I was confused. Why was she picking me up at seven?

I ran up to my room. I decided to wear something comfortable but not to ugly. I ended up picking a t-shirt and jeans. Alice came right on schedule. She honked the horn, I ran to her car. Rosalie was in the back seat. She waved when she saw me. Once I got in she started talking so fast I was left stunned. She noticed and slowed down.

" Ok so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to my house for a sleepover." I didn't know what to say, I mean I've never been to a sleepover before. Not even with Ashley and she was one of my best friends.

I certainly didn't want to be mean to Alice or even think about upsetting her. She was so nice to me, It seemed real. I seemed like she actuality wanted to be my friend. Even if I wasn't pretty and didn't talk. She seemed like she really cared about me.

Once I thought about that I made my choice. I nodded. " Ya I'm so happy. We are going to have so much fun. We have popcorn and candy. I have the scariest movies on DVD. We are going to have a blast." She looked like she was going to explode with excitement. She looked like she could huge me while driving. I had no choice but to smile about her reaction.

Alice parked her car in the drive way of her house. Her house was HUGE my house compared to hers was only like five percent. Once I walked in I was greeted by Esme and Carlisle. They were really nice to me, but they didn't talk much because of me not being able to talk.

Alice took me to her room which was on the third floor. As we got to the second you could see Edward on the couch with Rachel making out. I was so disgusted I thought I would throw up. How could Edward be so mean. Watching him kiss someone besides me felt like a if someone stabed a knife right through my heart.

" Don't mind him. He'd have sex with the dog across the street." Rosalie said walking in front of me. When we got to Alice's room I tried my best not to think of Edward. But it took a lot of effort. Alice's room was as big as a school cafeteria. Maybe smaller but it was still the biggest room I ever saw.

**Rachel's pov**

Kissing Edward was the greatest feeling in the world. But I still couldn't stop thinking about what James said. _" I can't wait to see that bitch die."_ What had he meant by that. I knew he was talking about Bella, but would he really kill her. I pulled away from Edward. He had a confused look on his face.

"Sorry It's just that I forgot I had to be home before my dad gets home." I lied. The truth was that I couldn't help make a girl miserable without feeling guilty. Once Edward drove me home and the car disappeared I called Victoria. She picked up on the first ring.

"What?"

" Hey Victoria I can't do this any more."

" What are you talking about? You can't back out. The plan won't work without you." I sighed. I really didn't want to do this.

"I can't do it any more I don't even Bella enough to hate her." That was true. Sure I knew her name and what she looked like, but I never actually talked to her. She seems nice.

" So, It doesn't matter. James said he wants to see her suffer and what ever James wants he gets." That was also true.

" But-"

" No just do what we had planned." I nodded. Then said ok. Bella was going to be in for a wild ride.

**I know it's not that long but please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 8

To being the sleepover Alice made us pick a movie. The movie was the ring. **(AN: I know this movie is old but I still love it.)**

I didn't really care about the movie , but the movie cover was pretty scary.

By the time the movie started we were all in our pajamas. I couldn't help but wonder about Edward. He was in the other room with Rachel doing god knows what.

What had I ever done to her to make her dislike me so much. Why would Edward even want to be with her. When he could be with me. Just holding me.

Alice through popcorn at my face, making me come back to reality. I laughed then through popcorn right back to her. It was wired hearing myself laugh. I hadn't laughed in so long, I only smiled never did I laugh.

By the time the movie ended we were all cranking up. I laughed so hard my stomach was hurting. Alice's room was a mess. Popcorn, candy, and feathers from our pillow fight were everywhere.

Rosalie had the feathers in her hair that when I looked at her it was hard for me to contain my laughter.

" So are you having fun so far?" Alice asked. I laughed, then through a popcorn at her again. _Of course I am._ I wanted to say it but couldn't find my voice. " I'll take that as a yes.

I heard someone walk right outside Alice's room. I glanced at the door. Then Edward was in everyone of my thoughts again. Rosalie turned to see what I was looking at.

" Don't worry Bella, Edward will soon come to his senses." Alice nodded in agreement. I didn't know what to believe. Rosalie continued. " Bella I have a question for you. If that's ok with you."

I nodded. " Well Alice told me the other day that she saw you and James looking at each other except that you looked terrified."

Alice was next to Rosalie and I saw her smack her arm. " Ow… I what I want to know."

Rose turned to me. I was no longer smiling anymore. I couldn't even fake it anymore. James did terrify me. But no one could know what he did to me. No one.

" You don't want to answer do you?" Rose was really nice to me even though I was a freak and that's what I like about her. I shook my head. She then smiled at me again. " It's ok Bella you don't have to tell me."

She gave me a hug then Alice squeezed me to. Why were they so nice? Seriously why?

Edward's pov

I was in my room listening to music trying to calm myself down. Bella was just in the other room and I'm not there holding her. She was so beautiful. Her face, her eyes, and her lips. Everything about made my heart beat faster.

I just wish she'd speak to me. I couldn't contain my feelings anymore I wanted to go in there and kiss her. I was outside the door before I could argue with myself. I heard laughter that had to be hers.

She was having a great time, that was good. My hand was on the handle. I was about to turn it then I dropped it. I walked away from the door back to my room. What was I doing? I can't do that.

I was dating Rachel. Not that I felt anything toward her. She was beautiful but she wasn't the one for me. I was still confused by the way she acted today. She was always txting Victoria.

Then when I would ask about it she would get all nerves and lie to me. I would always let it go. I was only interested in one girl and her name was Bella. I was so in love with her that I would die to be with her.

**Ok tell me how it was. Please review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks for your reviews. I love reading them. I'm bored and I promised my friend I'll review. So here's the next chapter!!!!!**

Chapter 9 ( Plan)

Victoria's POV

James arrived just on time at my house saying he wanted to talk to me. I wasn't all that confused he probably just wanted to talk about how he missed me and all that crap.

He would always come over just to tell me he loved me. I always thought it was sweet and nice of him to think of me so much. But I was a little confused because he sounded very worried over the phone. I told him to come right after my parents left for dinner at eight. **(AN I'm going to apologize now Victoria uses may use bad language)**

I got to the door before he could even knock. The first thing I noticed was anger in his eyes as if he were ready to kill someone.

" Are you okay? What's wrong? No offence but you look like shit. " I said. Instead of answering me he walked right by me into the living room. " Are you mad at me?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking as I said this.

" No I mad at someone else. Fuck him." He was definitely mad at someone.

" Who are you mad at?" I walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him.

" It's Edward." He said it with pure disgust.

" What about him? What did he do?"

" I think he knows something about our plan." I stared at him blank. How could Edward know? He's practically blind.

" That impossible. You know that right? He's going out with Rachel what could he possibly want from Bella?"

" I don't know, but he knows something."

" How?"

" I over heard him say to Emmett that Bella might be in some kind of thing with me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing why would Edward care?

" How'd you hear that?"

" When I went to spy on Bella, Edward was on the phone with Emmett." What was James doing spying on Bella? I turned to him.

" So what do we do now?"

" What do you mean what do we do now? Are you backing out or something?"

" No. I just thought that maybe we need to make a new plan."

" My plan is very clear Victoria. You know what I want." I know exactly what he wanted. His plan was made clear at phoenix. He wanted to destroy Bella permanently.

" James I'm just worried." It was true I was very worried.

" About what? Getting caught?"

" No. Rachel might back out of this, and this whole thing is getting out of hand. You said you only wanted to scare the shit out of her. You said nothing about tormenting her." The truth was that I was very scared for Bella. Rachel knocked some sense into me after our chat on the phone. The only reason that I agreed to this was because James told me that Bella did something bad to him. I remembered him saying it to me so clearly. I always thought that James was a good guy.

But when I heard what Bella did to him I couldn't believe it. Bella never seemed like the type to pick on someone but James was always there for me, and I knew I had to be in his plan to make her life a living hell.

But then Rachel had a point to what did she ever do to me. That was a simple question to answer she made James mad and that I was truly disappointed in what Bella did.

" Look sweetheart I know you have nothing against her but are you going to just be happy for what she did to me?" His voice sounded very innocent and made me want to forgive him for any bad thing he was about to do to this girl.

"You're right forget what I said I'll always be there for you."

**That's it hope you get an idea of what there going to do. Which by the way is nothing good. Please review I love reading what you have to say :) ( by the way writergirl27 please txt me but only if you can.)**


End file.
